


Written In The Stars

by TheAllonsyGirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllonsyGirl/pseuds/TheAllonsyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for my friend Dana </p><p>Spencer asked JJ out on a date, to star-gaze, but there's one problem; she knows nothing about stars, despite what she told him when he asked. Will he show her the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written In The Stars

JJ knew she shouldn't have lied, but what else could she do? She didn't want him to think she was stupid. It had started earlier that Friday, when Spencer had asked her out on a date. Well, he stammered out a vast number of syllables proceeded and followed by the repetition of the expression 'um,' she assumed he meant something like that. When she'd clarified his intentions on this day of Saturday, he had simply nodded, and blushed crimson before skittering away. He'd mentioned something about watching the stars that night, and JJ had involuntarily blurted out that she knew all about stars. As soon as she said the words, she tried to grab them back, but there they were; immortal, and untrue. 

Spencer finished his case files and packed his things into his messenger bag and shuffled awkwardly over to JJ's desk in the bull pen. He tentatively tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up. She smiled superlatively at him, her eyes glistening like still waters.  
"Are you ready to get out of here or...?" he asked his question carefully and was delighted when she nodded and put her pen upon the desk, which was still laden with case files.  
"I'll do these on Monday," she said brightly, dismissing them with her hand. Spencer grinned and put his hands inside his pockets; he had a tendency to fumble when he was nervous, and what could be more nerve-wracking than finally getting a date with Jennifer Jareau?  
They walked at a gentle pace into the starlit night.  
"Tonight's a good night for star-gazing," Spencer grinned widely and looked up gleefully. JJ smiled, her heart in her throat, recalling the lie she'd told once more.  
"Do you have a favourite constellation? Mine's Ursa Major," Spencer looked at her, and awaited her response.  
"Uhh, well, I love them all. They have their own stories. Why Ursa Major?" she frowned softly.  
"Because it's indubitably vast, and it connects the Big Dipper or Plough, it reminds me of the theory of Six Degrees of separation? It implies that everyone and everything is six or fewer steps away, by way of introduction, from any other person in the world, so that a chain of "a friend of a friend" statements can be made to connect any two people in a maximum of six steps. It was originally set out by Frigyes Karinthy and popularized by a play written by John Guare." he rambled, locked on to the subject. JJ nodded and smiled as he talked, pretending she had some grasp of his conceptualisation. 

They walked past their cars in the parking lot, and strolled out into the quiet streets of Quantico.  
"You know, you can hold my hand...if you want to," JJ smiled shyly, her voice soft and smooth. Spencer's heart fluttered at her proclamation. He reached his hand up to clasp at JJ's, a shock running through his veins at the delicacy of her creamy skin. She smiled shyly, her gaze fell to their conjoined hands. A slight blush crept onto her cheeks and she looked into the darkness. 

A little while had passed, and they had found themselves in Quantico Municipal Park; a mere thirty minutes away from the office, it felt like a new world. Spencer flopped onto the hill and looked up, grinning. He pulled on JJ's hand and pulled her tumbling down to the hill next to him. She giggled and rolled onto her back, her left side pressing against his. He gulped softly and looked up at the star scattered sky, a drunken giddiness swarming his head, regardless of the fact he'd not sipped a drop. 

JJ shuffled a little, nervous and working up the courage to admit her little white lie. She was torn between two possible reactions. The last time she'd lied to him, he'd gotten mad, worryingly so. Although he had thought his good friend had died, and she and Hotch had little choice in that situation. Besides, this was such a small slight, he'd probably just laugh it off. Still, she felt her palms grow sticky in that familiar guilt-drenched way. She turned her head marginally to attempt to read him. He looked happy; serene almost. 

"I have a confession to make," she chewed her lip nervously.  
"Shoot," he looked across, and caught her glance, and JJ sighed in annoyance;  
"I know nothing about stars," she mumbled, hating to finally admit this to a self-proven genius.  
"I can teach you," Spencer twitched a small smile.  
"You're not mad that I lied? I mean, You'd do that?" she looked at him hopefully.  
"No, I'm not mad; we've all said we're good at something or know something we didn't," he shrugged lightly. JJ rolled her eyes;  
"I'm sure it's never happened to you," she pouted and folded her arms, vaguely resembling an adolescent in a sulk.  
"Of course it has," he chuckled softly and tilted his head towards hers.  
"Oh yeah? When?" JJ challenged, certain he would be proved incorrect in a matter of seconds. She expected the stutter of sounds before he conceded in defeat of her better judgement; but they never came.  
"I didn't even know what Twilight was," he blushed the slightest fuchsia hue, remembering his own weakness; pop culture. She giggled as this latent memory jumped forth in her mind.  
"I'd forgotten about that," she smirked. 

He returned the expression and turned her head softly with his hand, to look at the stars;  
"Okay, so you see those three stars in a line right there? Well that's Orion's belt. It's an asterism in the constellation of Orion. It consists of the three bright stars; Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka. It's most likely to mmphh--" JJ placed her hand over Spencer's mouth.  
"Okay, Spence?" she sighed. He only grunted a mumbled "Yes?" in response.  
"You talk too much," she moved her hand and pressed her lips to his, taking him by surprise. It took him a few seconds before he could convince himself to kiss her back and break from his frozen, deer-in-headlights stance. His hands wound into her glorious blonde hair, the tiniest whimper jumping from his lips to hers. She whimpered lightly and climbed deftly on top of him. He hadn't planned on this turn of events, but he welcomed them with great pleasure. 

She wasted no time in reaching her hand down to his belt to undo it. He kissed her deeply, his hands ghosting over her curves as she shed the clothing that was covering his most sensitive part. He gulped softly, his mind racing. (Oh God, I can't do this! What if she laughs at me? It's not like I'm experienced! And I respect her. How do I tell her?) "Uh, J-Jayje," he stammered, pulling back a little. she blinked and looked down at him;  
"What's wrong?" she frowned and pushed herself up from his chest a little.  
"I-I, don't want to rush into this. I really like you a-and I want to do this but not...I don't think that...it's just," JJ chuckled softly and stroked the side of his face and kissed him gently.  
"You're so adorable," she smirked and re-fastened the belt and climbed off him. He gulped softly and twitched a smile.  
"We have all the time in the world for that," she looked up through her eyelashes and his stomach flipped.  
"Y-yes, all the time in the world,"  
he turned his head up to the stars and tried to find the future, written in their subtle glow.


End file.
